Now That She's Gone (From DC) - Passions Style
by Passionate Kay
Summary: Ethan learns the hard way - Gwen Style.


Title: "Now That She's Gone" (Song From Destiny's Child - Writings On the Wall)  
Type: Video-Fic  
Summary: Ethan learns the hard way - Gwen Style.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Screen opens - Camera glides over a messed up bed, slowly up the top to reveal Ethan under the covers, asleep. As it moves to the left, it reveals a cautious Theresa grabbing Ethan's wallet and valuables from the nightstand, and then turning and walking towards the door while watching to make sure Ethan is still asleep]  
  
{Music Begins - *In other words...began the song*}  
  
(Theresa walks out, leaving Ethan alone in the room, broke)  
  
[Screen changes to a glamorous Gwen who is sitting in a chair with a *not surprised* look on her face, in a beautiful garden]  
  
GWEN:  
Now that she's gone...  
You wanna come back.  
Is that a fact? You got it like that... (Shakes her head with a smirk)  
You made me wait too long...  
I'm gone... (Has a "Never-Again" face)  
  
Now that she's gone...  
You wanna come back. (Shakes fingers to say "No")  
Is that a fact? You got it like that...   
You made me wait too long...  
I'm gone... (Gets off chair and walks off)  
  
[Screen changes to Gwen walking down a nice sidewalk with obviously wealthy people in the background. Trees also fill the background with white Christmas lights in them illuminating the night.]  
  
GWEN:  
Take her to the movies...  
Dinner all the time... (Shakes head, laughing)  
Shopping sprees for her,  
On me you never spend a dime... (Looks away as if hurt, then back to the camera)  
  
But I was there for you...  
When you had nothin' at all... (Shrugs thinking it probably meant nothing to him)  
Then you got a little job, and,  
She's the one you call.  
  
And now...  
  
[Screen changes to Gwen sitting at the Book Café watching Ethan sitting at the counter discussing his problems to Chad, and how's he's broke now...obviously not able to see Gwen watching him.]  
  
GWEN:  
Now that she's gone... (Has a cup of tea in her hand)  
You wanna come back.  
Is that a fact? You got it like that... (Looks back at Ethan, then back to the camera with a shrug)  
You made me wait too long...  
I'm gone...   
  
Now that she's gone...  
You wanna come back.   
Is that a fact? You got it like that... (Smiles)  
You made me wait too long...  
I'm gone...   
  
[Screen is now on the Harmony wharf, and Gwen walks slowly through the people passing by while singing to the camera]  
  
GWEN:  
You're takin' me for granted...  
But you only get one chance. (Looks at someone walk by, then back to camera with a smile as if checking him out.)  
Then you left me hurting... (Hugs herself tighter as if cold)  
And it won't happen again...No, no. (Shakes her head agreeing with herself)  
  
So...she finally left you. (Laughs while shaking her head again)  
It ain't no surprise.  
That you missed your water...  
Cause you're out and dry.  
  
[Screen changes again to Gwen back at the garden sitting on a bench with beautiful flowers surrounding her.]  
  
GWEN:  
Now that she's gone...  
You wanna come back.  
Is that a fact? You got it like that...   
You made me wait too long... (Looks to a flower and smells it, continuing to sing)  
I'm gone...   
  
Now that she's gone...  
You wanna come back.   
Is that a fact? You got it like that... (Picks the flower she was smelling)  
You made me wait too long...  
I'm gone... (Get's up and walks away with the flower in hand)  
  
[Screen is now with Gwen and Ethan outside the Book Café, and he's obviously begging her to let him back, but she refuses.]  
  
GWEN:  
Understand I understand,  
Why you think I want you back. (Ethan tries to grab Gwen's hand, but she pushes him back)  
After what you did to me,  
Did you think you blinded me?  
  
Boy you know whatever you do, (Ethan tells Gwen he's sorry for leaving her.)  
It will all come back to you. (Gwen points at him at his chest while saying it will come back to him.)  
  
Cause you tried to play me like a fool...  
  
Understand I understand,  
Why you think I want you back.  
After what you did to me, (Gwen hits her chest letting him now he hurt her when he left.)  
Did you think you blinded me? (Shakes hand saying she never wants to see him again.)  
  
Boy you know whatever you do, (A car pulls up behind Gwen.)  
It will all come back to you... It will come back to you...You, you, you... (Gwen gets in, revealing Hank driving, and that they are together now.)  
  
[Screen changes to Gwen singing in the car while looking back at Ethan as they drive away]  
  
GWEN:  
Now that she's gone...  
  
You made me wait too long... (Shakes head disappointedly.)  
I'm gone...  
  
Now that she's gone... (Hank reaches out and holds her hand.)  
  
You made me wait too long...   
I'm gone... (Looks up to Hank and smiles.)  
  
[Back to Gwen in front of the Crane Mansion, singing while looking at the camera.]  
  
GWEN:  
Now that she's gone...  
You wanna come back.  
Is that a fact? You got it like that...   
You made me wait too long...   
I'm gone...  
  
Now that she's gone...  
You wanna come back.  
Is that a fact? You got it like that...   
You made me wait too long...   
I'm gone...  
  
Now that she's gone... (Behind Gwen, the door opens, revealing Hank calling to her.)  
You wanna come back.  
Is that a fact? You got it like that...   
You made me wait too long...   
I'm gone... (Gwen turns back and begins walking to him.)  
  
Now that she's gone...  
You wanna come back.  
Is that a fact? You got it like that...   
You made me wait too long... (Walks into the house with Hank and they kiss.)  
I'm gone...  
  
(Door to the Mansion shuts.)  
  
[Screen and Music fade away.]  
  
{THE END}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well...here's another one that popped out of my head. And yes, these are MY ideas, for all those that wanna go and copy and steal or whatever. I loved this idea. Gwen IS the true heroine. All hail Gwen. Terrorsita sucks.   
  
Shout Outs: Definitely, this song goes for Meg, who is an absolute Terrosita hater, and Gwen supporter. And to her friend who supports Gwen, too. Thanks ladies, for the encouragement to celebrate the goodness that is Gwen.   
  
- Serena  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
